Laws of Accomplishment are the same for the Individual, Organisation and Society
The laws by which a mayor functions, a general commands, a father runs his family or a man seeks fulfillment in his romance are the same. They are laws of accomplishment. These laws remain constant throughout time and space. They are also self-evident. The Individual is the smallest unit while the Society is a whole. The Organisation can be big or small but is intermediary between the Individual and the Society. The Individual exercises himself to learn, train himself so that he may grow and perform better. What do we mean by an organisation learning and training itself? How we do apply the same concepts to society? #The Individual learns by trial and error. He observes, initiates, and emulates to learn. He gets new information for the purposes of learning. He travels reads. He trains himself consciously by taking a training course, he learns NOT to repeat past errors, he cautions himself from others failures if he is awakened and alert. Any organisation or the society follows the same rules to learn. #An Individual who organizes his capacity progresses. This too is the same for the organisation and society. #Another rule is experience precedes theoretical knowledge. Here too the individual, the organisation, society are the same. #A below average Individual desires to take from several people for him to grow while an above average Individual gives to grow. On the Internet we see some organisations growing fast by free service endorsing the rule of grow by giving. All the societies that grew, grew by giving when they were above the average. The Roman society grew by giving the Roman Law to Europe. America is giving the world all the technology it has. It has grown to use 2/3 of the savings of the world. Ford’s Model T is an example of an organisation growing by giving. The aristocrats and the higher castes in India who delighted to take the service of others were the example of smallness growing by taking. Hence it applies to all the three categories as well. ##Not the external circumstances, but the inner decision is the determinant for accomplishment is another rule. ##USSR faced with the same circumstances as Western Europe refused the Marshall Plan and emerged as a Superpower whereas the countries of Western Europe became the satellites of America. ##When the whole of Europe surrendered to Hitler, Churchill chose to fight and won the war. ##Chrysler was restored to health by the determination of Iacocca. ##J.P.Morgan saved several businesses from bankruptcy by his own decision to face the financial crisis in 1907. ##‘The Secret’ says, irrespective of external conditions, the Individual accomplishes vastly by his own determination. The laws of change in all planes are the same. In their expression they are modified by the conditions of each plane. Here we submit about 1000 truths and call them principles, rules or laws. But they are only for us to study. The laws that govern life are as infinite as Infinity. All those laws act in any act. Elsewhere we list 20,000 such laws. Here we say laws being the same, their expression differs by the change of planes. Accomplishment is determined by receptivity is a law. In education the result is understanding. In music the accomplishment is audience appreciation. In administration the accomplishment is the execution of the instructions. But this law holds good everywhere. The law that survival, growth, development, evolution are the successive stages of social change and within each stage all the four stages are inherent applies universally. A nation at war struggles to survive. On its survival it grows in stability consolidating its army, administration, general life, etc. Subsequently it develops say by creating currency, educational systems, modes of transport and communication, etc. Further it evolves say from monarchy to democracy. These are not changes in one dimension. Life, even on one plane, exists in millions of dimensions and they continuously change. Take any given period. One eats, dresses, and gathers in clusters to communicate. The type of food constantly changes. Change in dress is known as fashion. Men who gathered on the streets to exchange information later wrote their pieces of news in a letter. It shifted to the phone and now to Internet. All these are variations of external forms. Basic laws hold good in all these planes and in all these minute activities. Those laws are many, *Strength succeeds. *Flow of energy is from a more intense point to a point where pressure is less. *Force precedes Form. *Force meeting Force gives rise to Forms. *Form meeting Form creates sensation. *Durable forms have structures. *Structures need to change with the wider changes. *With time, structures can become rigid. *Rigid structures are anachronisms. *While in Romance one is in eternal adventure. *Romance is adventure of consciousness. *Romance admits of no structures. *Marriage is a social structure. *The structure of marriage kills ever-growing Romance. *Growth never stops. *Once growth stops, decay sets in. *Growth can be stopped and reversed, but change does not stop. Category:Principles of Social Development